


You only get 1 chance, so make it memorable for you (and your parents)

by inky_dreams



Series: What is family? [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Female Jason Todd, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Slade Wilson, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_dreams/pseuds/inky_dreams
Summary: Slade swears his children are trying to drive him to an early grave with their antics.Now if only he could get them to stop getting in trouble...A collection of one shots surrounding Slade and his children.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd & Slade Wilson, Joseph Wilson & Rose Wilson & Slade Wilson, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul/Slade Wilson
Series: What is family? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115303
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	1. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Slade wants is to have a nice dinner, seeing his kids disguised tells him that they are up to no good again.
> 
> Alternative summary: There are 2 categories of people during Valentine's Day, those in a relationship and those that aren't. Guess the type that his kids are.

“Sorry for the delay, there was an _accident_ on the highway _._ ” apologizes Slade as he opens the restaurant door for Talia.

“No worries, I just arrived a few minutes ago.”

As the hostess takes their names and begins to show them to their table, he briefly notes a familiar voice. 

_Wait. Was that?_

_No, there’s no way that his kids are here. He hadn’t seen them while they were being led to their seats. He must be hallucinating their voices._

_Maybe he is too paranoid._

He ignores the voice in his head suggesting otherwise. Instead, he chooses to focus back on Talia and the menu. 

“What’s wrong?” Talia must have noticed his brief silence.

“Ah nothing, it’s just that I thought I heard someone familiar.”

“Oh? Which one of them do you think it is?”

“Medea, for sure. The kid is never not in trouble.”

“True, I still wonder if we should have pushed for her to get tested for a latent meta gene.”

Slade chuckles in response. Just like that, they started making small talk and discussing what their kids have gotten up to since they last met up. At first, they had met up to get Rose and Medea when they got into some sort of trouble. When he started considering Medea as his child rather than just hers, they kept in contact more often. Afterall co-parenting was a two person job that involved communication.

From there, it evolved into monthly meetups about their children. Updating the other about the trouble the kids got into since their last update. Somewhere along the line, it stopped being his kids or her kids. Rather they began referring to them as their kids. They remained in contact and met up more frequently. Their topics strayed from the children and became to involve other aspects of their lives. Now, here they were, dining at an exclusive restaurant in New York.

It’s only when they place their orders, he senses something off. _The kids like to call it his ‘fatherly paranoia’. He calls it his sixth sense for their trouble._ Talia watches as he scans the guests in the restaurant again. He’s sure that he heard Joey and Medea’s voice, however he couldn’t spot them among the guests. 

_Wait a second._ His eye falls back to a couple a few tables aways from them. The couple don’t notice him as they are engrossed in their conversation. _There it is._

“What did you see?” asks Talia in an amused tone.

In response, he slightly tilts his head in the direction of the couple.

Talia lets out a muffled laugh. The couple are their kids dressed up in a rather bizarre disguise. To the average civilian, the kids look the part of a wealthy couple. Joey and Medea have dressed up as opposite versions of each other. Joey has black hair and is dressed in a well tailored suit, while Medea is a blonde dressed in a dress that screams old money.

To his knowledge, neither of them had mentioned that they were going after anyone. So he’s not quite sure what they are doing acting all lovey dovey. His confusion only increases as he watches Joey pull out a ring and stage an elaborate proposal to the love of his life, Jasmine (Medea). Jasmine has the most dramatic response, throwing her arms around Liam (Joey) and loudly exclaiming her answer. The surrounding tables congratulate the happy couple.

Talia and him exchange glances. His is exasperated, while hers is full of mirth. Rather than explaining her amusement, she signals a waiter if they could ask the couple to come over as they wanted to give them a gift to congratulate them. 

_He wonders what exactly the kids are up to._

As the ‘happy couple’ approaches them, he watches them stay in character until the server leads the two to his table. The moment they noticed them, they had paled slightly. He waits until the server leaves before he speaks.

“What are you guys doing?”

“Getting dinner. Just like everyone else.” replies Medea rather cheekily.

“... That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Joey acts confused “I’m not sure what you mean pops, we are just getting dinner.”

“What your father and I are wondering is why the two of you are acting like a couple?” asks Talia. “We’re not angry, just confused at your choice of attire.”

Joey and Medea exchange looks. Both remaining silent until Joey breaks eye contact. 

He explains “Well... we’ve been wanting to go try out this place for weeks, but there’s been a long waitlist. They had a special that we wanted to try.”

“That doesn’t quite explain much, could you elaborate?”

Medea says “So the restaurant called a few days ago saying they had an opening, the catch was that it was on Valentine’s day. They were also doing a promotion for the special, where couples could order two specials for the price of one. 

“And since we were already going on Valentine’s day, we might as well go all out.” finishes Joey.

“Ok, but that still doesn’t explain the proposal.” says Slade. _Just what exactly are they up to?_

Medea brightens “Oh, did you know they offered free dessert if you get engaged at their restaurant?” 

“....” Talia and Slade look at them in confusion.

“You’re telling us that you did all of that to get free dessert and a cheaper bill?” says Slade

Joey and Medea respond “Yes?” 

“You realize the two of you are rich, right?”

“True, but where’s the fun in that?” asks Joey innocently.

“Plus, don't you always tell us we need to keep our skills sharp?” adds Medea.

Slade groans out loud. _Why are they like this?_

Talia laughs at his expression and waves the kids back to their own table. 

After they head back to their seats, he tries to ignore his kids. He still can’t wrap his head around their logic. It’s not like either of them lack money, Medea is a CEO and Joey’s a well known artist. Thank god Rose wasn’t with them, he can’t imagine the trouble that the three would have created.

For the rest of their dinner, he attempts to ignore them to the best of his abilities. Talia engages him in a conversation about other topics. Though they both kept glancing over at the two, making sure they stayed out of trouble. By the time their food arrives, the kids have already gotten their (free) dessert and paid the bill. 

This is where things get interesting. Talia and him watch on in amusement as a woman starts heavily flirting with Joey, who had been waiting for Medea to return from the ladies' room. When Medea returned and walks onto the scene, she stages an extremely dramatic exit. She kicks up a fuss, confronting Liam's (Joey) infidelity and lies. Throwing her ring back at Joey, Medea runs away crying in tears. Slade had seen her face though, and she had been shaking from laughter not pain. With all the attention on them, Joey had shoved the woman away and acted distraught, running after Medea. 

Unfortunately in their chaos, the woman had bumped into a server. The very same server who had been carrying their wine, who spilt it all over the ground and the woman. And what a shame too, since it had been a rare vintage. 

_Brats._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be finishing up Ch.10 for Family is What We Make of It. But instead, I got inspired to write something for Valentine's Day haha 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medea seen through the eyes of her father.  
> Pt. 1 ~ The best way to describe her... might be as a trouble magnet.  
> Pt. 2 ~ Regardless of what everyone was saying... he was not jealous, ok? He was only a concerned parent looking out for his child.

**Worry**

Sometimes his youngest daughter worries him with the trouble she gets into. 

Medea was a good kid, she just got into trouble… a lot. It wasn’t that she went looking for trouble, trouble came looking for her. The amount of trouble she got into was bizarre, and only increased whenever Rose joined her. At one point, Talia and him wondered if she was a meta and debated on getting her tested. They ended up dropping the idea, thinking it would decrease as she got older. They had also assumed that her choice to pursue a more civilian-like lifestyle would decrease her chances. 

They had been wrong. Trouble only changed its form to match her lifestyle. Afterall, how many people befriend the head of a mafia family when they go out for coffee?

_Yeah, that had been a weird day._

~~Sometimes~~ he worries for her. His youngest is both academically intelligent and street smart. But how can she be so dense when people are hitting on her?

The only time she really notices them is if they are at a social event, like a gala. She’s gained a reputation with her sharp words with disrespectful guests. He’s seen her blatantly insult and make fun of a number of suitors without resorting to cussing. Most of the time, the guests are left stammering and flushed red with embarrassment. 

But that might be because she dislikes these events with a passion. Making her wary of almost anyone that tries to approach her. 

Then there's the stalker. He still remembers the stalker that followed her back to New York. At first, she’d dismissed it as a prank. As they had only left flowers and sent it to the penthouse or to her workplace. Eventually it escalated to receiving bloody organs and creepy photos that alluded to her identity as Nyx and as Medea. 

The stalker had been an ex-league agent, one who decided to use their talents to become a serial killer. They had picked up and fixed one of their phones from their grad trip AND decided that stalking his kids was a good idea. They would have gone after Rose too if the kids hadn’t stopped him. Medea had become pissed at the anonymous gifter and had set up a trap. With some help from Damian, they gifted the rogue agent to the League. He had the immense pleasure of _chatting_ with the rogue about bothering his children, before getting rid of them.

Another example was Sionis. While he mostly avoided Gotham due to its annoying _bat infestation_ , he still took jobs there. Medea had marked Sionis down as a creep after her first meeting with the man. However she still had to talk to the man at events, but she was too oblivious to some of his comments.

She wasn’t wrong about Sionis per-say; but if asked, Slade would say the man was definitely more than a regular creep. During his contract with Sionis, he heard the man remark about his daughter too often. Suggesting things that he wanted to do to her, some were downright disturbing and that was coming from him. 

After that contract, he made sure to drop off some damning evidence at the Gotham police department. He was making sure the man had a nice, long stay at Blackgate, away from all of his children.

Thankfully the rest (that he knew of) weren’t so bad, rather they were _good_ . Now those were amusing, it’s not everyday he gets to pay a visit to a hero for fun. He cherishes the look of terror he’d inflicted on the speedster for hitting on his kid. She hadn’t noticed the speedster’s attempts and brushed it off as the speedster acting friendly. ‘ _Friendly’..._

After Joey’s visit, Luthor’s brat had been traumatized or so she claimed. There was also another one that she was close with. _Rayner, was it? Maybe he should pay a visit to him._ Rose had _subtly_ mentioned the boy’s name in his hearing. _It really hadn’t been that subtle. There were only so many times he could ‘accidentally’ hear Rose mentioning the boy’s name._ He suspects that it was Rose’s revenge for revealing her boyfriend’s name.

Personally, he's glad that Joey and Medea hadn't decided to completely follow his footsteps. He doesn't think his heart could handle the trouble that all three would get into as a mask, he's can barely keep up with their antics when they are civilians. Slade shudders to imagine the trouble Ravager and Nyx would get up to if Medea had chosen to follow in their footsteps full time. They would probably _accidentally_ take over a country in a matter of days. 

The last time Slade saw her at Nanda Parbat, the trainees he was training were looking at her a tad too long for his liking. She had been on an errand for Ra’s and stopped by to say hello. Because he had been preoccupied, some of the trainees had the _audacity_ to flirt with her. They may have also forgotten about his enhanced hearing, he was not pleased with what some of them had said behind her back. _Yeah, they are going to be in for a lesson._

Plus Ra’s would likely appreciate it, he wouldn’t want anyone hitting on his granddaughter. He lets a smirk appear on his face, causing all the recruits to pale. _This was going to be a fun training session._

**~~~**

**~~Worry 2.0~~ Jealousy?**

“Oh my god, you are jealous of him!” Rose chortles.

“No, I’m not.”

“ _Pfft_ you are definitely jealous. Jealousy doesn’t suit you, old man.”

Slade groans in irritation “For the last time, I’m not jealous.”

“Sounds like what someone in denial would say. You are just mad that she brushed off your offers to hang out and went to hang out with Deadshot.”

“When did I ever say that? All I said was that he wasn’t that great. If she’s going to ask someone for advice about weapons, she could ask someone that’s better.”

“Someone like you?” says Rose, raising her eyebrow.

“...”

Rose starts laughing again “Yo-your face, that’s priceless.”

Slade refuses to dignify her with an answer, instead he takes a long sip from a mug that had the word ‘DAD’ on it. It was a hideously lopsided mug that the three had made as a gag gift from last Christmas.

_Fine. If he wasn’t getting any sympathy here, he was going to go find someone who understood his concerns. He was NOT jealous._

_Who else could he ask? Joey?_ Slade instantly shot down the idea, Joey would only laugh at his misery and side with Rose.

_Hmm… maybe Billy would be more supportive?_

“I don’t know Slade, I think Rose has a good point here” Billy has a smug expression. “It does sounds like you are jealous.”

_Well that was disappointing._

Slade sputters in disbelief “Really Billy? I thought that you would support me. I’m only trying to make sure she’s safe.”

“From Deadshot?”

“What if he gives her bad advice about weapons? It makes all the difference when you're on the field.”

“Hmm… yeah I don’t see it. Look how bitter your expression was when I mentioned Lawton.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Sure…” Billy adds on, as a joke. “What? Are you terrified that she is going to replace you with Lawton?”

“No.” said Slade, like a liar.

“Slade… are you actually scared of that?”

“...” _Maybe._

Billy stops and faces Slade. “Slade, have you ever looked at Medea? She looks at you like you hung the moon in the sky. The kid adores you, she chose to call you her father you know. Out of all the men in the world, she chose you. You’ve also admitted that she’s one of the reasons that your relationship with Joey isn’t so strained as before. Why the hell do you think that she would replace you?”

“...” _She does?_

“You know, Slade. This conversation would be a lot easier if you spoke too.”

“I-I didn’t realize…”

 _“_ Slade you realize that you could just talk to her, right?” Billy huffs in annoyance.

_Tch._

“Here it is everyone, the world’s greatest mercenary, unable to admit his feelings to his family.”

* * *

Ok, so maybe Billy had a point. He wasn’t the best at communicating his feelings to his children. Joey could attain that.

His attempts are mediocre at best. When he does get the chance to talk to her, they are kept brief. With Medea being busy with H.I. or with previous commitments, he's lucky to even get more than a word in.

He tries to admit his jealousy, but he finds it hard to do when he hears the news from the underworld. Deadshot had recently acquired a rare weapon that wouldn't be available on the markets until late next year. The weapon came with a variety of modifications to ensure a perfect shot each time, making it a desired weapon for professionals to have in their arsenal. More rumours had soon followed, whispering that Deadshot gifted away the weapon to an acquaintance. 

If he had to guess, it was probably gifted to Medea. She had been looking extremely cheerful around the same time he had heard the news.

_No, he wasn’t sulking that his daughter wanted to hang out with another mercenary instead of with him._

Billy is exasperated when he sees Slade’s expression. “Really Slade? You still haven’t talked to her? How is she supposed to know if you don’t say anything?”

"Well it's hard to talk to her, when she keeps avoiding me!"

"Sure, sure. Blame it all on the kid. You're telling me that you couldn't find her? World's greatest mercenary?"

* * *

However he doesn’t get the chance to talk to her about it, since she beats him to the punch the next time they meet.

“Happy Birthday dad!” says Medea, as she pushes a large box toward him.

“What is it?” _He really hopes this isn't another 'unique' sweater... He had already gotten one from Rose earlier._

“Well open it up and see.”

Slade opens up the box, inside is a ridiculously large bow placed on top of… a gun? _W-wait...wasn’t that the exact weapon that the rumours were going on about?_

"W-wow, it's very impressive. How did you get your hands on it?"

“Well...I had to get it through some connections, since it isn’t available on the markets. And I couldn’t exactly use your connections to get it, so I had to sneak around and ask Deadshot for some help.”

“...” _You mean...all this time… God, Billy was going to laugh at him when he heard about it._

Behind Medea, Joey and Rose are exchanging wide grins. Clearly, they had known all along what Medea was doing. Yet they led him on. He narrows his eyes at them while they silently giggle at him.

“So… do you like it?” says Medea hesitantly.

“It’s great, thank you. It’s a very thoughtful gift.” As an afterthought, he adds “Wait so all this time, you were avoiding me because of this?”

“Errr… yes” Medea confesses “but only because it’s impossible to hide anything from you. You also kept coming so close to it's hiding spot.”

Rose and Joey burst into loud chuckles “Awww I knew it pops, you _were_ jealous.”

Medea blinks in confusion “Jealous? Of who?” she frowns before laughing “Wait, were you jealous that I was hanging out with Deadshot? No way. He owed me a favour, after I helped him out. Plus I couldn’t really ask you to get a gift for yourself, could I?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, our kids got turned into cats?
> 
> Alternate summary ~ Dad tells kids to not play with an artifact, they do so anyway. Consequences follow...

“Oh that’s a cool figurine. Where did you get that from?” 

“It's for a client, don't play with it. I don't want you breaking it.”

“Party pooper.” mutters Rose in response, as she puts it back on the coffee table.

_Beep beep._

A timer goes off in the background, he hears Medea warning Joey to back off from her cookies. 

Within moments, he hears the resounding smack of a spatula hitting someone. 

Slade snorts at the ensuing reprimand. Ha, _Joey must have tried to sneak one away while she had been distracted and failed._

“Did you get any?” asks Rose

“No” Joey signs “she caught me the moment I picked one up”. Joey drops into the seat beside Rose, slouching in disappointment.

“Maybe you should have helped instead” Medea appears from the kitchen with a plate of cookies. 

“Hey!” Rose points in mock outrage “you gave Damian one?”

“Only because he _asked_ nicely and _helped_ out.”

Joey reaches over trying to snag a few cookies. Without looking at him, Medea moves slightly to stay out of reach, handing some to Damian.

"Plus Medea, it’s not like I didn’t offer any help." says Rose.

“Ok, you don’t count. The last time you made something, it turned green and hard enough to break off a tooth.”

"That's because I added green food colouring?"

"Rose... it was supposed to be a red velvet cake."

“You are being too kind, sis” Joey signs “they were so hard, I think they could have knocked someone out if I threw it at their head.”

“Joey!!”

"What? It's true" Joey pauses in thought, "Actually, could you make some more? I want to test out the theory."

Medea giggles in response. Finally she offers some of the cookies to Joey.

Slade takes the opportunity to snatch a few off the plate. Only tossing one to Rose after she turns the dreaded puppy eyes on him.

“Dad!” protests Medea.

“Thanks dad!”

Slade watches on in amusement, as they bicker like toddlers. It's been awhile since they were all able to hang out together, with everyone having different schedules and being located in different places. Though the trouble they get into when they are together is something he doesn't miss. The last time they got together, well let's just say it was a gala that he wouldn't forget about anytime soon...

He watches as Damian and Rose join everyone else on the couch. Damian reaches out for the artifact on the table, turning it around as he inspects the marks on it. When he finishes, Rose snatches it back to fiddle with.

“What do the marks mean? It looks like a message that has been engraved on it.” asks Damian.

“I’m not quite sure. The client only ordered for its return, they didn’t mention any details about it.”

“Hmm.. where did you find it? It looks a cat deity of some sort” says Medea

Rose agrees “From the markings, it looks like an ancient form of greek.” 

“Ooo let me see!”

“Sure”, Rose tosses it at Medea. Not having expected the throw, Medea drops the plate in order to catch the figurine. Luckily, Joey catches the plate before it hits the ground.

_Thank god, they all have quick reflexes. Or that would have been a waste of cookies ... and a loss of a few million dollars._

“Brats, please don’t break it” Slade repeats “otherwise I’m deducting the cost from your bank account.”

“Yeah, yeah we’ll be careful.” Rose waves away his concerns. 

Slade makes a sound of disbelief "Unfortunately, that doesn't sound very reassuring."

Slade reaches over to snatch a few more cookies from the plate “I need to let the contractor know that I have retrieved it. Can I trust the three of you to not break it?”

“Uhh.. pops there’s four of us here.” signs Joey.

“I know. But of the four of you, Damian is the only one who I trust to not break it.”

Damian preens at the compliment, while the other three glare at Slade in response. He escapes into the other room before he hears their complaints of favouritism.

While he is in the other room, he hears crashes and complaints. Inwardly he groans and quickly wraps up his call. _Please let the artifact still be intact._

“Alright, brats. What did you do?”

He comes out expecting a broken artifact and numerous denials on who broke it. Instead, he is greeted with something worse. In place of the kids are now four cats. The artifact is wedged safely between the sofa cushions. On the ground is a broken plate with the cookies spilled all over the rug. 

_There goes the cookes. At least the artifact is still intact._

Back to more important issues, he tries to figure out which cat is which brat. Rose was likely the white angora cat that was staring innocently at him. Meaning that Joey was the light orange ragdoll cat. He seemed to be comforting a black kitten that seemed to be sulking. _Ahh, that was probably Damian._ Damian had been turned into a burmese cat, he had recognized the Lazarus green eyes and the sulk. _Now, where did Medea go?_

He glanced around the room again, before looking down to see another black cat appear by his leg. This one had a white streak of fur around her neck. If he had to venture a guess to the cat breed, he’d probably say an exotic shorthair. Like Damian, Medea had the same striking green eyes. And if cats could pout, then Medea was definitely pouting at the turn of events.

Slade lets out a sigh “See this is why I said not to play with the artifact”.

_Oh boy. Time to get to research. And to call Talia that the brats had managed to turn themselves into cats._

_How was he even going to start that conversation?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have them, they have you.

_Buzz buzz buzz_

Picking up the buzzing phone, he wonders what Medea is calling about. The three of them had only gone out to pick up Damian from school, having had plans to go to the mall afterwards.

It’s not like they could get in that much trouble from that, right?

“What is it?”

A voice that is **not** Medea responds, “We have your children.”

“What?” Slade is confused. "Which one?"

"All of them. And if you want them to return unharmed, you should listen to our demands.”

“What the hell are you on about?” 

_Christ, what had the kids gotten up to. Didn't they say they were just heading to the mall after picking Damian up?_

As his annoyance at the caller grows; he grabs his laptop, connecting it to his phone to trace the call. 

“Like I said earlier, if you want them unharmed you are going to have to pay $1 million per person for their safe release. There's four people here, by the way.”

“...” _This was not what he was expecting. They weren’t going after him as Deathstroke, they hadn't even mentioned his last name either. $4 million was a rather small request, especially if they were after the League's connections._

“Hello?”

“Put them on the phone, why should I believe you? You could be bluffing for all I know.” says Slade.

_In reality, he’s just stalling for time. Trying to figure out who exactly was in charge of the kidnapping._

“Hmmph...fine”, the caller agrees to his request. He can hear the phone being moved around.

_Aha there it is. A no name group of criminals who had targeted them due to Medea and Damian’s high profile public status. Just a bunch of small fries trying to make a name in the underworld. He knows they can handle themselves, but he’s still going to show up. Just in case._

_He’s in the midst of transferring the information to his phone when someone else speaks into the phone._

“Dad?”

“Medea?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Listen, can we call you back in like 5 minutes? We’ve got everything handled here.”

“You better have a good explanation of how you ended up there, brat.”

“Su-”

_Smack._

_“Hey, we are the ones making demands here. Shut your mouth.”_

_Did the man just smack his daughter? That’s it, he’s going to slaughter all of them._ He’s already collected everything that he needs and is heading down to the garage.

The 'anonymous' caller returns to the phone “Old man, you better pay up soon. Otherwise we will start killing them off one by one, starting with that girl.”

Suddenly, the man is distracted calling offscreen to an accomplice “Hey! What are you doing, don’t untie the other two over there-”

_Hmm... Joey must be using his power._

Slade smirks “No, I don’t think you understand. You don’t have them, they have you.”

The caller sputters in outrage, “Do you think we are joking, we wi- Oi! I told you to knock it off-”

Slade hears the phone clatter to the ground, though it remains connected. The kids must have been biding their time and finally gotten free. At this point, he's got his phone is connected to his car, so he can keep an ear out on the situation while he drives. Sounds of punches and metal pipes are coming out of the speaker. He even hears Medea gleefully returning the slap to the speaker. Eventually the noise dies down and someone comes to retrieve the phone.

“Dad, are you still there?” asks Rose.

“Yes.” 

“Is there any chance you can come pick us up? We’ve finished cleaning up, but we sort of need a ride back. The car is still at the mall.”

“...” _Troublesome brats._

“Dad?”

“I’m already on my way… about 5 minutes from your location.” 

“Ok, thanks dad! You’re the best.”

_Of course he was, who else would willingly put up with their antics?_


End file.
